My First Mission with HIM
by shush child
Summary: Adopted from crazyandobsessedteen. The exchange never happened. Cammie has her fair-share of missions but when she meets her new partner who happens to be a green-eyed smirker she never knew she would be hit with the deadliest weapon: love. But will the CIA really allow it? They sure as hell won't make it easy for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Helloo! Adopted from crazyandobsessedteen. Please note that some things are changed but the plot is still the same. **

**Cammie POV**

This morning I woke up to three people standing over my bed.

BEX.

MACEY.

LIZ.

Oh no. "Charlies Angels?" I mumble. Hey, I was half-asleep ok? Give me some credit from talking at least. Then I remember, today I was going into the Directors office for a new mission. This was like a ritual; we always did a make-over session kind of thing. Before I get the chance to get up, they drag me off the bed and onto the floor where they start shouting at what I should wear.

FINALLY, they agree on a short white skirt, a black ruffled blouse and some black flats. Liz curls my dirty blonde hair and Bez and Macey do my make-up. They make such a big deal out of this. Sheesh. Then they hand me my phone. _Be here in 10. –Director _I sigh. So demanding.

-When they arrive-

I quickly walk to the front desk partially because I only had 5 minutes left.

"The Director wanted to see me." The desk lady looks up, "Name please."

I sigh, "Camero Ann Morgan." She then types up my name making sure my profile fit and all that. Honestly, I've been through this so many times already, I can care less.

"Ah yes, Cameron, I assume you know where the Directors office is?" She asks.

"Call me Cammie. And yes, I do. Thank you." I give her a smile and walk to the elevators. _Top floor._ I quickly get out as I get up there and walk to the door and give it a solid knock. Faintly I can hear a "come in." I take a deep breath, smooth down my clothes and open the door.

"Morning, Director." He sees me and smiles.

"I've told you countless times to call me Simon, Cameron. It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise, Director. And I'VE told you countless times to call me Cammie, Director."

He smiles, "Touché." I smile and he suddenly waves his hands, "Yes, yes, anywho, I have a new mission lined up for you. If you're willing to do it, of course." I jump in glee in the inside. Finally, a new mission.

"Gladly, Director."

"Terrific. This is a partnership mission and I already have another agent to meet you." _Great, it's going to be a snob._

"When will I meet him?" I ask

"Now."

"Ok, it was nice seeing you again Di-" Wait, what?!

"Agent Morgan, I would love for you to meet…."

"'_**Ello m8s. Adopted from crazyandobsessedteen. Go check out her other stories! R&R! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously.._

"_Agent Morgan, I would love for you to meet…."_

Cammie POV

"Agent Morgan, I would love for you to meet Zachary Goode." The Director motions him out of the shadows and I turn to see who he is. I feel my heart pump a good 100x faster. He was really good-looking. I evaluated him. Green eyes, a 6'2 build, broad shoulders, probably abs under those clothes and brown tousled hair. Not bad. He seemed like a good partner. I smile at him.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Goode." I say. Reaching out my hand to shake his. Then everything changes. Just BAM. He smirks as he shakes my hand. I stand corrected. He looks like he'll be an _annoying_ partner.

"Likewise, Ms. Morgan. I heard a lot about you. I look forward to seeing your special skills. Call me Zach." I give him a forced smile. We stand there looking at each other, wondering who's going to attack first. The Director claps.

"Well, I trust both of you will be good to each other. Now if you will excuse me, I have work I still have to attend to. Oh, and your covers have been sent to your phones. You start tomorrow." He starts walking to his desk and I force myself to move myself to the door, walking as fast as I can. The girls would love to hear about my… encounter with this guy. That probably means staying up late and reading his profile. I walk down the hall only to be pulled back. Now, being the spy I am, I grabbed the person's arm and twisted it at an impossible angle. I look at to see who it is.

Zach freaking Goode. I feel the blood rushing up to my cheeks and it seemed like it got about 100 times hotter. I released his arm.

"I'm sorry. I…" I trailed off, lost at words. I didn't know what to say. I look up at him. He's smirking. Again. Oh god, I wish I can smack that smirk off his face. He didn't seem fazed that I almost broke his wrist. I shake my head, "Was there something you needed?" His smirk gets bigger. Oh god.

"You." It takes me a moment to elaborate what he just said. I stare at him like he had a third eye. He might as well, since he was staring at me with such ferocity.

I narrow my eyes and begin to glare at him, "Excuse me?" He lets out a barking laugh. I stare at him even more confused, I SO need to talk to the girls about this.

"God, Gallagher Girl, I was kidding. I need your number so we can meet up tomorrow. I'll text you my address." I raise one of my perfectly plucked eyebrows (courtesy of Macey) and tensed.

"Gallagher Girl? And you come over to _my _house." I say, glaring at him. I take a step closer to him, "Gallagher is a classified topic, no one should know, give me a reason why I shouldn't knock you out right now."

"Woah, skipping stage 1 & 2 already? Alright, should I come tonight?" He winks at me. Ignoring my question. I swear I'm seeing red. I'm going to shoot this guy.

"Just answer the question, _Zachary._" I say through my clenched teeth. He raises an eyebrow.

"I have a genius hacker friend." He answers. I sigh and nod my head in understanding. Liz wasn't all that innocent either when it comes to hacking. I turn my back and start walking out.

"I'm sure you know where I live, Goode. It's in your nature to look up a girl's house." I call out, looking behind me and giving him a glare.

He smirks, geezus I hate this guy already, "Your right, I already know." I know its unlady like and all but I flipped him off. Making him laugh even more. I roll my eyes and get into the car. Driving as fast as I can back home. Because I already know the girls will be there, and I need them to tell me why my heart is beating 10000 times faster because I sure as hell don't know why.

-Driveway-

I slam the car door, rushing up to the door to unlock it when it suddenly opens and I'm pulled in. I flop onto the carpet as I glare up at them. Bex was suppressing her laughter, Liz was looking down worriedly at me, and Macey was staring down at me.

"Spill. Now." Macey says.

"First, thanks, I'm fine after you guys oh-so-kindly pulled me down. Second, my partner is a guy." Macey stares at me, Liz scrambles to get her notebook and paper, and Bex stops laughing at me. As soon as Liz comes back, I begin telling them everything. Hoping they would give me answers. As I finish, Liz is already at her laptop, furious someone hacked into the Gallagher database since she designed the firewall for it.

"Why, those little scheming idiots. I'm going to give them the best firewall ever and no one will hack it ever again." Liz furiously says.

"Is that the best threat you can give them, Liz?" Bex asks, shocked at Liz's threat. Liz blushes. Macey pats her shoulder.

"We need to search up Zach's profile." I say, getting up from the couch.

"I already am.. HA! This firewall is too easy, I- WHAT?!" Liz shrieks. We look at her in alarm.

"What? What happened?" Bex asks quickly. Liz just stares at the screen. I smack her arm.

"HE TROLLED ME. THIS LIL' SCOUNDERL." I stare at her. Troll?

"Can you hack it or not, Liz?" Macey asks, amused at her fit. Liz gives her a glare.

"Of course I can!" She lets out a little "hmph" and types furiously. We all sit around lazily, waiting her to finish.

"So, this Goode guy, he good looking?" Bex asks. I blush a little. Macey and her stare at me, mouths wide open.

"Oh. My. God. YOUR BLUSHING." Bex yells, jumping up and pointing at me. I glare at her.

"Shut up, Bex. I am not!" I hiss at her. Macey just stares at me, sometimes I wonder what goes on her head. She starts smiling and shaking her head. "Wha-" I'm cut off my Liz's satisfied yell.

"He's Zachary Shawn Goode. He's from Blackthorne and has the same level as us, he's related to Agent Townsend, son to Catherine Goode.." [no COC in this story. Sorry] Liz rambles on and on.

"Wait what's Blackthorne?" Bex asks. We all share a look.

"It's another school. Just like Gallagher." Macey says in questioning way. What? No way. Liz pulls up the CIA login and begins hacking, looking for Blackthorne. In a few minutes, she lets out another "Yes!" We all crowd around her, wanting to know more about it. For troubled kids. Huh.

"Oh!"Liz lets out. We all give her questioning looks as she points at the screen. I go rigid at the word I see.

"So," Macey says slowly, "not quite a spy school, an assassins school.. Huh." She says.

"We are SO going on this mission with you." Bex declares, whipping out her phone. Probably calling the Director. I sit there, dazed. Teaching middle schoolers and high schoolers how to kill? Talk about messed up.

"Well!" Macey claps her hands, "Lets go get ready."

_**Sorry. I love you all. R&R guys!**_


End file.
